


idk what i‘m doing

by love_me_carol



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ignore the title, They have a one night stand, and Gary - Freeform, and then hate each other, and then maybe get together, avalance story, different first meeting, ofc they get together, rest of the legends show up, slow burnish i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_me_carol/pseuds/love_me_carol
Summary: sara goes to a club to let loose, ava is there because of gary but she will leave with saraand then they will meet again and hate each other, kind of
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so yeaaa, first time writing with these two characters.
> 
> i hope you like this, i will try to post a new chapter at least once a week, i mean there is nothing else to do right now so yea 
> 
> i‘m not sure if this is any good, not sure if i‘m a writer and english is not my first language so i‘m sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> enjoy reading and let me know what you think! 
> 
> lots of love!

Sara just wanted to let loose, wants to get away from all the stress that‘s happening around her.  
So thats why she‘s here, at her favorite club just dancing the night away between all these sweaty bodies. Just being one of many. 

Ava doesn‘t quiet know why she is there, why she let herself get dragged here by Gary just to be left alone as soon as he saw 'a super hot man‘.  
This is definetly not her scene, drunk people, sweaty bodys rubbing against each other for what? A night of 'fun‘, yea that is really not something she likes to do.  
After a few drinks and saying 'no i don‘t want to dance' to way to many guys she is ready to leave.  
But first she has to find Gary, she already hates that she has to go trough all these people on the danceflor. 

After pushing trough a group of friends and still not seeing Gary she finds herself in the middle of the danceflor.  
Looking around her eyes chatch someone that is definetly not Gary. A small blond dancing like nothing else matters, moving her body as if she never done anything else.  
As if scencing that someone is watching her, her eyes lock with Avas, and for a moment her movement stops before she continues dancing never leaving Avas eyes.  
A small smirk forms on the lips of Sara, she wasn‘t here in hopes of leaving with someone but now seeing the tall blonde who looks a little bit out of place she could see herself leaving with her. 

After what seems like minutes of just staring, Sara still dancing, it seems like she is dancing for Ava, and Ava just standing there as if she‘s in a trance.  
And then her legs seem to move on there own, to her, closer and closer.  
As soon as they are just centimeters apart Sara turns around, pushing her back into Avas front.  
Ava puts her hands on Saras hips. feeling the movement and the beat trough her own body. She starts to move with Sara, pulls her even closer. 

Ava brushes Saras hair on one side and lets her lips touch Saras neck, feeling the thin line of sweat and the deep breath Sara takes. She doesn’t know what’s happening, she has never done something like this, she doesn‘t even know this woman. Something about her just pulled her in and doesn‘t seem to let her go. She let‘s her body overtake every decision now. Pressing her lips on the strangers neck.  
Sara presses her ass more into the tall woman as soon as she feels her lips on her neck, Saras hand finds her way into Avas hair, pressing her lips more into her neck.  
She feels Ava bite down and that is all it takes for her, a small moan escapes her lips. 

Turing around she puts her hands under Avas top on her abs, feeling the muscels tighten.  
Ava imidiatly puts her lips back onto the strangers neck, kissing and biting her way up to the beautiful face of the stranger.  
For a second blue eyes meet blue eyes, everything stops and then it comes all crashing down.  
Their lips crashing together, their hands pulling and pushing and just doing everything to be as close as possible. Avas hands move to Saras ass, Saras hand move up, feeling the underside of Avas bra.  
Avas heart starts to beat faster, she tries to catch her breath but can‘t seem to move away from these sinful lips that are attached to hers. 

But then Sara pulls away, just a little bit, her lips still brush over Avas while asking if she wants to get out of here.  
Again, Ava lets her body decide, she is in to deep already so why stop now. She nods and Sara grabs her hand moves them trough the crowd into the fresh air of the night.  
“My place is close.“ Ava hears herself saying.  
"Lead the way“  
She drags Sara along, they are still holding hands, it seems weird at first, because there is no crowd around them that could break them apart which was the whole reason why they held hands in the first place, but it also seems so right to feel the stranger holding on, letting herself get pulled in the right direction. 

They arrived at her place and as soon as the door closed Sara pushes Ava up agains it, with a force Ava isn‘t used but it makes her let out a small moan and the small woman smirk.  
Their lips crash into each other again, fighting for dominance.  
This time Ava pulls back, "wait, wait... what is your name?"  
"Sara, yours?"  
"Ava."  
"Mhh... Ava" Sara purrs into Avas ear.  
And that is all they need to know, each name was heard multiple times trough out the night. 

————————————————

a few days later 

Sara has finally the Waverider and her team back, she was truly going insane at Sink Shower and Stuff, but now they are back where they belong.  
Stealing the Waverider was easy but she knew that Rip and his minions will be on her.  
And soon enogh a portal opend and trough steps Rip and a tall blonde. 

Ava

Their eyes meet and Ava knows she will never go out clubbing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is another chapter, i hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think? please 
> 
> and apologies for any mistakes!!

Ava can‘t believe her eyes, this is Sara standing in the middle of the bridge, this is the 'legend' that screwed up time with her team of idiots. 

This is the woman she slept with last week. 

"Ava, how nice of you to visit me", Sara says with a smirk, she has to admit she didn‘t think that she would see Ava again but she won‘t admit that she thought about her once or twice and hoped for a reunion, just not like this. 

"I‘m not here for you, Miss Lance."  
How could Ava be so naive and think that she could just forget what she did last weekend, even if she did enjoy it, but she will never admit that to the woman looking at her, still this stupid grin on her face. 

"Oh Miss Lance is it now, thats not what you called me the last time I saw you."  
Ava glares at her, she can‘t believe she just said that in front of her boss.   
That is when Rip finally speaks up. 

"You already met? That is great, then it won‘t be to hard for you to work together-"

"What?!" "Why?" both woman speak up at the same time. 

"Well Miss Lance, if you want to keep the Waverider and save time you have to work with the Time Bureau and you will report to Agent Sharp."

Ava can‘t believe her ears, Rip can‘t be serious about letting the Legends keep the Waverider, about letting the Legends keep screwing up time.   
But that is probably where she comes in. 

Well shit

"I don‘t need a Babysitter Rip" Sara said kind of annoyed at this whole situation. 

Having someone to report to already is a stupid thing to do, but to report to Ava Sharp seems like Rip just looked for a person who would annoy her. 

"Maybe not you specific but you and your team do, and it is out of discussion.“ 

Sara pours herself a drink and sits down, there is nothing she can do about this whole thing now but she will find a way to get rid of this new babysitter of hers. Ava didn’t say a thing about all of this and probably gets a kick out of the idea that she‘s superior to Sara. 

"Sir, are you sure you want them to keep the Waverider? These people are never doing what is right."

"There will be a day when we need them Agent, until then you keep an eye on them and make sure that they won‘t screw up." 

Rip opens a portal back to the bureau, "We should get back, Miss Lance, if anything comes up-"

"Report to babysitter Sharp, got it."

"Don‘t call me that, I‘m not your babysitter, I‘m your Boss Lance."

"If that helps you sleep at night" She raises her glass and drinks the rest in one go, gets up and heads to the gym. 

After being in the gym for over an hour Sara feels relaxed again, as relaxed as she can be with knowing that the women she slept with is now her boss.  
Well thats what Ava thinks she is at least. 

How can the woman she met last week be the woman she met today?   
Last week she was fun and kind of wild and now she is this stuck up rule follower that will be a pain in the ass for Sara. 

Sara really doesn’t want to think about Ava now, not the Ava from last week and especially not the Ava from today.   
She hears the rest of the Legends in the kitchen arguing but decides to just go to bed and not play mom for today. 

————————————————

"Good morning Captain, there is an   
level 4 anachronism that needs your attention."

Sara groans and pulls her sheets over her head. 

"It‘s to early Gideon."

"I advise you not to wait, Agent Sharp already tried to call you."

Another groan was heard before Sara pulls the sheets back and gets up. She needs a coffee first before she deals with Sharp and her team. 

"Gideon, tell everyone to get up and meet me on the bridge."

"Right away Captain."

After drinking her coffee she walks to the bridge and sees her really tired team half standing half sitting around.   
Well this misson will go well when they all look like they barely slept an hour. 

"Alright listen up, I know it‘s early but we have the eyes of the time bureau on us so we better not mess this up and then you can all get back to bed. Gideon what is this anachronism?"

Of course they messed up, well not really, but kinda.   
Depends on who you ask.   
Right now it is clear that Ava thinks that they messed up, Sara thinks it went rather well for the condition her team was in. 

"I really don‘t understand what Rip sees in you all. You just keep messing up."

"We wouldn’t have messed up if your people just left us do our thing!"

"My team was there because you did 'your thing', they wouldn’t have to be there if you could just do your job right!"

The rest of the team one after another left the two women alone on the bridge, not wanting to get between them at this moment. 

"How about you go and tell someone else about your boring rules and just leave us alone."

"At least I can do my job with these boring rules, Miss Lance."

With that Ava opens a portal back to the bureau and leaves a annoyed Sara behind. 

"Agent Sharp!" 

As soon as Ava steps trough the portal Gary stands in front of her.   
She really just wants to go home and drink a glass of wine and forget everything about this day and the legends and especially about Sara. 

This women is so annoying and sometimes she just wants to push her against a wall and kiss her so she shuts up. 

Whoa, no no that is not what she wants to do and she never thought about that! 

"How was it? What did the Legends say? I mean you probably only spoke to Captain Lance but I guess she speaks for all the Legends because well she is their Captain and as a Captain you speak for your team and-"

"The same as ever Gary," Ava can‘t handle Garys chatting right now "it is not their fault apperently and they could have handeld it if it wasn‘t for us.   
I don‘t want to talk about it now, I will write the report and then go home and I don‘t want to be bothered if it‘s not an emergency."

As soon as Ava arrives at home she opens a bottle of wine and lets her hair down. She can‘t say that her bun is comfortable but it is professional and that is more important then being comfortable during work. But now she is home so she also gets rid of her suit jacket, opens a few buttons on her shirt and rolls up her sleeves. 

Of course her mind can‘t shut up and every thought she has always comes back to the small blond blue eyed woman. 

Maybe a shower will help to get rid of these thoughts, after another glass of wine of course. 

Somewhere in the temporal zone is another woman who can‘t stop thinking about a tall blond woman and she just thinks about her because she annoys her so much and there is no other reason for thinking about her. 

At least thats what she tells herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to write the other legends into this story, not sure who i want to have in this story
> 
> and i will try to have more words in the next chapter 
> 
> i‘m not sure if i‘m a writer but i hope it is not to bad to read 
> 
> thanks for reading this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another one, writing this instead of sleeping. 
> 
> two dreams one fight and one hyper gary 
> 
> also the other legends finally make an appearance yeay! 
> 
> enjoy reading!!

"Fuck Ava, don‘t stop"

As if she ever would, head between the legs of this unbelievable woman, one hand on her breast the other intertwined with hers.   
Her body starts to shake, her legs press agains her head, hand grabs her hair, hips start to move against her mouth and then it all stops, there is a loud moan that sounds a little bit like her name.

And then Ava sits up, hand goes to her chest, trying to calm her heart and get her breathing under control.   
A dream, it was just a dream.   
Well more like a memory. 

Shit! 

She really has to get this under control, it‘s not like she has a crush, no Sara is unbearable so it‘s not a crush. She must have found a way to annoy her even in her dreams. 

One look at the clock on the bedside table tells her that there is no point in going back to sleep again.   
She needs a shower, a cold one, really cold, she feels the heat between her legs but she will definitely not touch herself and give the other woman that satisfaction.   
Sara wouldn’t even know but some part of Ava thinks she would find out and that is something she really doesn’t want.   
She already touched herself once of twice with Sara on her mind but that was before.   
Before Ava found out who she really is, before she found out how incapable Sara is to do her job and before she made her job a lot more work then it has to be. 

So she gets up with the plan on her mind to not think about the Legend for another second. 

Easier said then done. 

Her work for the day is almost done, writing the last report.   
She probably has to go over all of the reports she wrote again. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her, back in her bed, so much skin on display.   
She needs to get Sara out of her system, she can‘t have another one night stand, she is not that type of woman.   
Well she did it once and it was gre- 

NO! Stop thinking about that, about her. 

A knock on her door brings her back to the report in front of her. 

"Not now!"

The door opens anyway.

"I said not now Gary!"

"Gee calm down Sharpy"

And there she is, the woman that won‘t leave her mind and apparently not her real self either.   
Not as much skin on display as she has in her mind, tight jeans and a top that could be wet with the way it clings to her skin, arms, Ava could think about these arms the whole day. Remembering how they flexed when Sara pushed her body up to look down on Ava. Eyes full of lust.

Taking in a sharp breath and shaking her head a litte to clear her mind from these pictures in her head.   
"What do you want Lance?"

Sara closes the door and takes a step to Ava who is sitting behind her desk, suit jacket on the back of her chair, sleeves rolled up, a hint of muscle is seen under her shirt. Muscles Sara knows are there, muscles she knows flexed when her hand gripped them as Ava found the sensitive spot on her neck. 

"We had an anachronism today and I thought I have to report to you but we can stop this whole babysitter thing," hand waving in a dismissive way "if you don‘t want to hear it."  
Sara’s ready to leave happy that Ava seems to distracted to bother her for today, she is already at the door before Ava realized what she said.

"What?" Shooting out of her chair, dropping the pen that rested in her hand, waiting to get used again on that report.   
"There was an anachronism? Why did no one tell me?! You shouldn’t work on anachronisms unsupervised!"

"My god, chill! We had it under control and everything went perfectly, like every time."  
Another dismissive hand motion before Sara crosses her arms in front of her. She had a really long day and just wants to get back to the waverider. 

"Yea alright, now I really have to check what you and your team of Idiots messed up this time."  
It would have been so much easier if she had known about this anachronism before hand, now she probably hast to do clean up the mess that these Legends left behind, again. 

Ava walks the table ready to storm out of the bureau, Sara stands in her way and something like exhaustion crosses her features before there is a clear look of anger in her eyes. A look that is directed at Ava who stands in front of her. 

"Listen," pointing a finger at Ava   
"I don‘t know what we did to you but we didn‘t mess up. And you need to calm down I only tolerate you right now because I know that this," Saras hand goes up and down in front of Ava, "is all just an act but keep going and you will see how I normally handle people like you!"  
Sara doesn’t raise her voice but her tone is cold enough to know that she means what she said.   
Taken back by that reply Ava freezed for a second, but as soon as she registered what just happened the same look of anger that she sees in Sara can be seen in Avas face now. 

Ava steps closer to her, needing to tower over her.   
Eyes burning into each other.  
"Are you threatening me right now Miss Lance."  
Sara takes another step closer, not even a little bit intimidated by the woman who looks down on her.   
"It is not a threat Sharp, it’s a promise. You read my file you know what I am capable of."

"Good that I also know that this here is an act of yours too, that you just hide behind."

A new wave of anger crashing trough Sara.

"You don‘t know shit about me!" 

Who does she think she is, yea maybe she read her file but that doesn‘t say anything about her. There are the steps written down, steps to the person she is now.   
Nothing about what she felt while going through all of these things, what she felt when she did things that still haunt her, what she felt when she lost one person after another. Not one word about the nightmares she still gets.

They are really close now, both don‘t want to back down. Angry energy surrounding them, both standing on a really thin line of waiting for the other person to say something, anything, and knowing what happens then will probably be really ugly. 

Gary burst into her bureau, pushing into Sara who falls into Ava.   
Avas arms shoot up, trying to steady her, as soon as Sara feels Avas hands burning into her skin she brushes them off, stepping to the side.   
The air around them changed, anger fleeing out of the room through the open door, what is left are two tense bodies that stare at this intruder, or savior, unimused. Gary clueless as ever just smiles at both of them. 

"Ah Captain Lance! How good that you are here, I was just about to tell Agent Sharp that you and your team didn’t mess the mission up and that everything went well," an satisfied smiles forms on Saras face and an look of 'i told you so' is send Avas way.

"but then I remembered that I forgot to tell you that there was an anachronism. Captain Lance probably already told you everything about it, because she’s here and why would she be here if not to tell you about that because she has to report to you and-"

"Enough Gary, yes Miss Lance already told me all about how great she and her team is."   
The sarcasm in Avas tone is not to be missed. 

"Great! Then I can go home now right? Oh and Agent Sharp I was wondering if you want to go out to that club again we went to last weekend, you know the one where I met this guy John and you just left and then told me about this woman-"

"GARY! Stop!"  
Why is everything turning agains her?   
Ava pinches the bridge of her nose, ready to just end this day. 

"Who is this woman you met last weekend in a club, Sharp?" teasing the other woman.   
Sara really tries to hold in a laugh, covering up how much she enjoys seeing Ava so riled up, with her signature smirk. 

"Gary you can go home and no I won‘t go with you. Please show Miss Lance out.“ Her tone leaves no space for any discussion. 

Sara does laugh at that and leaves before Gary can follow her, she would have liked to hear more of what Ava told Gary about their weekend but there is still some anger bubbling inside of her that she has to deal with. 

Back on the Waverider Sara meets the rest of the Legend in the kitchen.   
Mick sitting with a beer and his feet on the table.   
Zari and Charlie sitting together, a little bit to close to just be friendly and Nate holds some kind of disgusting looking drink in front of Ray and tries to convince him to taste it.   
"Captain, taste this!" Nate now holds the drink in front of Saras face and tries to push the straw to her lips.   
Before Sara says anything Nate catches the look on her face and retreated without looking up again and a mumbled sorry. 

"How was it with the mean time bureau lady?" Ray asks after Sara takes a seat beside him, that question gets everyones attention. Ava was the one thing that really annoyed Sara these last days and it is hilarious for the Legends to watch her rambling about how annoying Ava really is.

"Same as always, were idiots and there is no way we can handle anything without a supervisor and then I threatened her."

Charlie and Zari laugh at that, Mick grunts his approval, Nate chokes on his drink and Ray just looks petrified.  
"That‘s the spirit Captian!" Charly gives her two thumbs up. 

"Are you sure that that was smart Sara? I mean yea she is mean and hasn’t said anything nice about us or to us but threatening her? What if we just have to give her a chance to get to know us?" 

"I won‘t hurt her, for now, she just needs to loose that stick she has up in her ass."

"How about we invite her for a play night or to the next movie night?"

"No!" everyone says in unison, even Mick. 

"But it is scientifically proven that playing a board game strengthens groups and their dynamic, and we could show Agent Sharp that we all work really good together!" 

"Ray-Ray," Zari speaks around the third donut she ate since Sara is there "did you forget what happened the last time we played one of your games?"

Of course he didn’t, flinging food, too mich alcohol and board games on fire...

A heated discussion starts about how to get handle this whole 'Agent Sharp situation'.

Sara thinks about a way to get rid of the frustration she still feels, gym maybe, or some woman or man from a bar for something quick an easy?   
Then she looks at her team and asks herself if it is a good idea to leave these children alone especially during the Sharp times right now.   
Probably not, so the gym it is, again. 

"I will go to the gym and then to bed, please try to not kill each other or burn anything, and Nate clean up this mess you made!"

A chorus of 'yes mom' is heard as Sara makes her way to the gym. 

———————

"I know who you really are Sara, what you did. You‘re a monster! A cold blooded killer and nothing else!" 

Darkness, her eyes open and there is still so much darkness surrounding her. The monotone buzzing of the waverider and her fast breathing are the only things she hears.   
Sara rolls out of bed and walks through the ship, she finds herself in front of the whiskey bottles, pours herself a generous amount and drinks it all at ones, and another one and...   
Why bother?   
She walkes back to her room with the bottle in her hand and the glass in the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuhu you read this chapter, thank you!   
> let me know what you think, this all just came to me last night and i wrote it in an hour and today i tried to find mistakes, hope there aren’t so many left
> 
> anyway i hope you like this so far!   
> lots of love for everyone who reads this


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey new chapter yeay! 
> 
> I‘m not so sure about this one, but I hope you can still enjoy it. 
> 
> Didn’t read through it again so there will be a lot of mistakes, I‘m sorry about that but I just wanted to get this out otherwise I would have worked this over and over again. 
> 
> Well have fun reading and let me know what you think!

The Waverider has been rather silent for the day, there is no anachronism that brings the Legends together.   
Ray is working on some science stuff, Nate has his nose deep into history books, Zari and Charlie play Mario Kart and Mick writes another chapter for his super secret novel. 

Sara didn’t leave her room all day, who knows what she did. 

Well Gideon does, apparently the Captain took a extra long and extra hot shower this morning, took the last swig of the now empty whiskey bottle and fell back into the bed. 

"Incoming transmission from Agent Sharp.“

Sara‘s looking at the ceiling, hands playing with a loose cord from her top  
"Is there an anachronism?" Voice sounding raspy even to her own ears, maybe because she hasn’t said a word today or because of the now empty bottle of whiskey beside her bed.   
"No Captain."

"Then there is no reason for me to talk to her is there?"

"Considering that you only need to report to her because of an anachronism I would say that there is, in fact, no reason to talk to her, Captain."

"Then you have your answer, I don‘t want to talk to her." Hands now under her head, eyes closed.   
"As you wish Captain."  
She trys to escape these memories, those pictures that flash behind her eyelids, deep breath in... and out.   
It hasn’t been this bad in a while. 

Her stumach grumbles, a reminder that she still hasn‘t eaten anything. Reluctantly she gets up puts on some leggins and walks out of her room to the kitchen.   
A sign of relive escapes her mouth seeing that no one of her team is currently there.   
Don‘t get her wrong she loves her team, they are her family but sometimes she just need a day for herself, and with the mood she is currently in it is wise not to talk to her.   
Gideon fabricates some oatmeal and she eats it in silence, again trying to escape, deep breath in and out, until there is the sound of a portal opening.

Through steps miss annoying herself suit as always bun as always stern look... as always. Earning an eyeroll from Sara. 

"What do you want?" Sara scoffs, not in the mood to talk to anyone today 

"Good afternoon to you too Miss Lance.“ Waiting for a reaction from Sara and not getting one, "I just wanted to check what you and your team have been up to"  
Ava looks around searching for the rest of Legends, taking note of the silence around the ship. 

Silence? Not a good sign.

Eyes back on Sara.  
Ava takes note of the backs under her eyes and the way Sara seems to want to kill her oatmeal with the way she stabs it, with a spoon...   
"Where is your team?"

"I don‘t know." Clearly not interested in a conversation. 

"You don‘t know?! It’s your team you should know where they are."  
Another eyeroll from Sara, dropping her spoon in the now empty bowl. 

"I’m not their mother, we have a free day and they can do what they want or is there in anachronism?“ Since she already knows the answer, she raises an eyebrow and waits for confirmation that there is in fact not an anachronism. 

"No there isn’t, not right now at least," Ava crosses her arms in front if her, Sara leans back in her seat, "but that could change any second and then you don‘t know where you team is and can‘t go to the mission."

"I think you wouldn’t really mind that, and you also have a team so they could just do it."  
Ava drops her arms again, realizing that the women sitting in front of her is still annoying and reckless but there is something else going on.   
She hast questionably ways of doing her job but she still cares about it, so the disinterest is kind of shocking for Ava.   
"What is going on Miss Lance?"

Deep breath in... and out.  
"Nothing," annoyance leaving her voice, she‘s just tired.  
"I was just trying to enjoy my oatmeal in silence."

"Sorry Captain but an anachronism just came up." Gideons voice rings through the kitchen. 

"And how do you want to get your team now?" judgment not to be missed, Sara just smiles knowingly, but it‘s not really reaching her eyes.

"Gideon tell everyone to meet me at the bridge."

"Of curse Captain."

Sara gets up, no need to look back to know that Ava is following her.   
She really hopes that her team will be there when they reach the bridge.  
And for once things seem to work in her favor, everyone is there, even Mick, still with a beer in hand but he is there.  
Looking behind her she catches Avas look of surprise before she has her usual mask on, another smile on Sara’s lips, this time it reaches her eyes and she feels her mind slowly beeing freed from those memories, for now at least. 

"Okey Gideon hit us up." Hands on the console in front if her looking at the map Gideon shows. 

"In 1000 AD the Vikings discovered the continent of Vinland, which would become known as-"

"North America!," Nate chimes in, totally in his element, "they tried to expand further into the land but where stopped by the locals and then they talked to some christian monk and returned home."

"Not in this version, Mister Heywood. The anachronism caused an aberration, the vikings never left and conquered all of North America, or as it is known now, New Valhalla."

That doesn’t sound good, not at all.  
"What level is the anachronism?" Ava asks, looking up at the hologram of Gideons face.  
She doesn’t answer.   
"What level Gideon?" This time Sara asks, smiling at the AI for her behavior.  
"Level 12 Captain." Emphasis on the word Captain.  
This time Ava rolls her eyes and scoffs a little, which makes Sara smile again.   
"You can‘t do a level 12 on your own. I‘m comming with you."

Not in the mood to have any kind of conflict with Ava right now Sara just shrugs "If you insist Sharpy, but were doing it my way."

With that they all make their way to the clothes fabricator and Gideon plots a course to 1000 AD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter you will read some stuff you already heard from the episode but i will try to change it as much as i can. i needed a way to make them work together and i‘m not sooo good with history so it was easier to just take this vikings thing then to make anything up. 
> 
> hope you’re all okey with that. 
> 
> anyway, lots of love !


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okey sooo, i had some problems with this chapter bc i realized that the vikings episode had a lot of people in it i don‘t have in this story, so i tried to get around that whole thing, i hope it is still readable and it makes sense. 
> 
> didn’t proof read this so they will be loads of mistakes, sorry 
> 
> anyway enjoy reading and read the notes at the end to hear me rant about the last episode

The mission went rather well, it went really good in Saras eyes, Ava would say something else. Like always.

After arriving were the Vikings stayed and getting invited to eat with them, Sara and Ava talked with two men, they told them about this new god they follow now. A blue god that told them to stay and conquer the rest of the land.  
After Sara and Ava drank them under the table they finally showed them their god, not before trying to get them as their wives and offering to kill the man to whom they are 'married' to.

And guess who it was, no other then a stuffed beebo toy. They have no idea how he got there but Sara and her team couldn‘t sustain their laughter knowing that these people think that beebo is a god.  
Zari and Charlie were in charge of getting beebo, Nate and Ray were supposed to distract the Vikings, Sara constantly flirted with the 'hot viking chick' (Sara's words not Ava‘s.) 

Much to Ava‘s displeasure, she got a little bit jealous that she’s not on the receiving end of the smirk and these blue eyes that glimmer with mischief.  
Mick just drank beer and talked about how they should just burn everything down. 

Of course beebo started talking as soon as Zari grabbed him and a fight broke loose, Sara went from flirting with that chick to fighting her with Ava by her side.  
Ava tired to hide her smirk about that, but one look at Sara told her that she didn’t do a good job hiding it, she would be embarrassed by that if it wasn‘t for the smaller women who shot her a wink and that cocky smirk of hers after knocking the other woman out.

In the end Mick got his wish as beebo flew through the air and he burned the fluffy toy.  
Ava called her team to erase the memories of the Vikings and the Legends packed up their stuff, Mick stole beer and some sort of necklace from the Vikings. 

After Ava made sure every memory of these last hours is erased she met Sara where they would open a portal to get back to the Waverider.  
"So Agent Sharp, this was fun."  
Ava can‘t help but roll her eyes.  
"Of course you have fun when a plan doesn‘t work."  
They walk side by side to the rest of the Legends.  
"That is half of the fun of going on a mission with the Legends."

Ava stops and so does Sara, without looking at Sara she asks: "And the other half is flirting with the people we shound‘t even talk to?"  
Sara steps in front of Ava, the taller women still doesn‘t meet her eyes. 

"Oh Sharpy I already did much more with some women on other missions, and no need to be jealous, you‘re still one of the tops on my list."  
That got her to look down at the other women who just smiles.  
Ava doesn’t know if she‘s supposed to be shocked or if she should have known that Sara slept through history. She does know that she feels another peng of jealousy going through her body.  
"Do I even want to know what list you talk about Miss Lance"  
For a second they just stare at each other and then Sara makes Ava choke on nothing but air.  
"My list of people I would have sex with."  
Ava thought that they would never talk about that one night after it never really came up. Until now. 

"Well in case you forgot, we already had sex." Ava’s word rush out of her mouth in a whisper, a warmth spreads through her body, and not the good kind, she can feel how her cheeks turn pink. 

"Oh trust me I didn‘t," Sara takes one step closer, hand plays with the fur around avas shoulder looking at her lips for a split second, then into those blue grayish eyes again, a smirks forms on her lips.  
Voice turning into a raspy whisper, "doesn‘t mean I wouldn’t do it again." 

Sara shoots her another wink then turnes around and walkes through the now open portal, leaves a stunned and red faced Ava behind.  
Ava released a breath she knew she was holding, if she would have tried to breath she would have choked again.  
She takes a few breaths trying to get rid of the blush and calm her way to fast beating heart. 

Sara is rather proud about making the stiff Agent blush like that but as soon as she sees Gary on the Waverider her smile fades.

And then he is there, a man Sara wouldn’t have thought meeting again, and definitely not on the Waverider.  
She hears the portal closing behind her. 

"Sara love, good to see you."  
The man with the red tie said. 

„John." 

Ava already questioning how Sara knows this man, a man Gary is sleeping with.

"Gary what is this citizen doing here."

"John is not a normal citizen, he knows Captain Lance and I thought it would be nice for them to reunite."

"Because it‘s always so nice to reunited with someone you slept with, right Ava?" And they are back to were they were before, bickering at each other. 

There is the info how Sara and John know each other, an info Ava didn‘t want to have now. 

"What? Is Captain Lance the woman you told me about?"  
Gary waves his hand between Ava and John, "you both slept with Captain Lance?"

"Did we now?"  
Ava tried to find something about this british warlock she could like for Garys sake but right now he is just getting on her nerves. 

"So what? The way this looks," now Sara waves her hand between Gary and John, "we both slept with John." 

Everyone's to stunned about all of this information, standing in a circle and looking from one person to the other. 

"You got a lighter love?" John asks Ava as he puts a cigarette between his lips.

"Don‘t call me that-"  
"Alright, pet."  
"-and no I don‘t have a lighter, smoking is really unhealthy Mister Constantine and you‘re on a timeship, you can‘t smoke here."

"No need to be so grumpy, pet."  
Ava just scoffs at the man in front of her, she can‘t understand how Sara could have slept with someone like him, and now Gary too.  
This probably won‘t be the last time she sees him. 

"Alright alright, it was good to see you again John but I really need to get out if these clothes and check what the kids are doing."  
Sara already turns away but before she leaves the bridge she turns back around, "hey Sharp, wanna come over later so we can do the report for the mission?"  
Ava was lost in her thoughts so it took her second to understand what Sara said.  
"What? Oh yea sure, lets do that, I just need to change and then I will be back. Gary I will see you tomorrow, Constantine." A curd nod towards the men and she opens a portal to her apartment and is gone.

Sara smiles as she walks to her room, that was easier then she thought.  
She suspected some kind of excuse why they couldn’t do the report together or maybe that they should do it in Ava‘s office and not on the Waverider, but she got her will.  
Now she needs a shower first and then some comfortable clothes, all this fur left her feeling kind of itchy. 

And then Ava will be back to do the 'report', well that’s what Sara told her but Sara doesn’t care about some report she just wants to have a drink with some company.  
She can‘t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> let me know hat you think please, kudos and comments make my day
> 
> anyways, this last episode was just crazy (spoilers)
> 
> i mean john was dead for a second and sara and then behrad ahhh, it‘s so crazy how much i already love him 
> 
> and sara locked so good and i‘m really curious about this whole superpower thing, i mean it probably has to do with her eyes that‘s what we think we know so far so yea  
> and i‘m hoping for some good avalance scenes 
> 
> and ava and mick, that made me so happy, remembering that they hated each other and now we are here with dad mick and aunt ava!!
> 
> so thats it for now, let me know what you thought about this episode 
> 
> lots of love!  
> E


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already back, sitting in a train right now so i could finish this chapter that just came to me out of nowhere last night. 
> 
> i hope you like it as much as i do,  
> these two are finally getting closer! 
> 
> let me know what you think!

As soon as Ava steps through the portal onto the Waverider she realized that something changed today, something is in the air that surrounds them.

She sees her, Sara, sitting in her office on the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand, deep in thoughts. Ava takes the time, where she isn‘t seen yet, to just look at the other woman.   
Hair still wet from a shower she must have taken, tanktop and leggings, she looks so peaceful.   
She‘s never seen her like this and there is a feeling that spreads through her body and sets in her stomach. 

Instinctively she takes a step towards this woman, to this part of Sara she hasn‘t seen yet.   
Again she doesn’t control her own legs, she just takes one step after another, closer and closer.   
A picture of this woman back in the club dancing crosses her mind, she just can‘t stay away from her. 

And then she looks up, those blue eyes look straight through her, she feels invincible, as if the woman can see every feeling she has inside of her. Feelings she doesn’t want to admit to, feelings she doesn’t want to talk about. 

And then Sara smiles, not that cocky smile and not an flirtatious smile either. It‘s just a small smile but it seems like the truest one she ever received. She feels herself returning that smile, feels how lips turn up.

"Hey." Soft, so softly said.  
"Hey." Ava replies, now standing in front of the woman.   
Sara pats the spot on the couch beside her. 

"You look comfy," Sara looks her up and down, taking in the joggers and the white shirt Ava wears. And her hair open, flowing over her back smelling like lavender and something comforting that probably is just Ava.   
"So do you," she points towards the other glass siting on the table in front of her, "can I?" 

Sara makes an 'go ahead' motion with her hand and leans back.   
She allows herself to look at the taller woman beside her, seeing that she let her guard down, letting her see her like this.  
Not the Time Bureau Agent and not the clubbing Ava, just Ava.   
Ava, how she probably would be if she would be alone, and knowing that she can see her like that fills her with... something, some kind of feeling she can’t assign, can‘t remember feeling. 

Ava takes a sip of the strong liquor, leans back agains the couch rest her head on the back and closes her eyes. Enjoying the silence after a day like today, the only things she hears are the sounds of the Waverider her own intake and exhale of air and Sara‘s.   
She also feels Sara‘s breath across her arm that‘s close to the other woman, starting goosebumps on her skin. She turns her head to the side, looking directly into those eyes again. 

"Mhh?" no energy left to form a real word.  
"Nothing," the other woman said, shaking her head, a strand of now dried her falls over her face.  
Ava feels her fingers twitch with the need to push the hair behind Sara‘s ear.   
"I haven’t been on a mission like this for a while." Avas voice sounds small but... content?   
It almost seem like she talks to herself, forgetting that there is someone beside her, crossed legged and looking at her. It seems like these two woman are completely different from the versions that already met, that had sex and that bickered at each other. 

The yellow glow of the room creating some kind of cocoon where they can just be these two woman sitting together after a long work day. Without worrying about tomorrow or about what this means. 

"What do you mean, like this?"

Avas eyes are still closed but she hears that there is no spite behind that sentence just curiosity.

"I mean, like this. Like dressing up and mingling with locals and I don‘t know... just, like this."   
Ava stops for a second, considering if she should say more or not, she does.   
"We just go in get done what needs to get done and leave. Work right after protocol."  
Sara lets out a small laugh at that, and nudges Ava's leg with her foot.  
"Agent Sharp, enjoying being a rule breaker."   
Ava snorts and looks at Sara, hand on her chest and a fake look of shock dominating her features, but her eyes betray her. 

"I never said that I enjoyed it Captain."   
A smug smile forms on Avas lips.   
"I know you did."   
Now Sara smiles at her again, that smile that makes Avas knees go weak, but she would never let anyone know that. 

She bites her lip before releasing it mumbling a 'maybe' into her whiskey glass before taking another sip.  
Judging the whiskey for spreading this warmth through body and not the woman that sits beside her.   
"I‘m glad you did", Sara said earnest.   
She realized then that she would give so much to see Ava like this more often.   
It feels so right to think about 'Ava' seeing this image of the woman behind her eyelids it just fits so much better then 'Agent Sharp'.  
No Agent Sharp is definitely not this woman who looks at her as if she is good, a good person and doing good. 

Without thinking she leans back against the armrest and puts her legs over Ava's, judging that the other woman doesn’t seem to mind.   
She really doesn’t mind cause if she did she wouldn’t put the hand that isn‘t holding the glass on her leg and drawing random patterns over her leggings.  
Sara feels a small shudder going through her body.

This small touch feels so intimate, as if Avas fingertips would touch her skin directly. How? How can it be that this is so much more intense and intimate when she felt those fingers literally knuckle deep inside of her. 

Shit no, stop thinking about that

She focuses back to the woman in front of her, in this lightning she seems to glow, hair golden, lips looking so soft. Everything about her looks so soft and sharp (ha!) at the same time.   
She knew that Ava was hot and ridiculous attractive but right now she is just beautiful, so beautiful.   
Sara feels how her heart starts to beat faster still not understanding why. 

"Me too."

For a second Sara doesn’t understand what Ava talks about until she recalls what she last said.   
A reply about how Ava slowly turns to one of the group she likes to call 'idiots' lays on the tip of Sara‘s tongue. She doesn’t let those words loose, too afraid of ruining this moment of... bonding? 

"We probably won‘t do the report anytime soon, will we?" there is no accusation behind her words, just a statement.   
Sara chuckles, "No we won‘t."

Sitting up, she pours herself another glass and points with the bottle towards Ava‘s glass, asking if she wants some more.  
Considering if she should stay, if they won‘t do what she‘s here for.  
Remembering that she didn’t even arrived with the report on her mind, but with the smaller woman.   
She nods and holds her hand out for Sara. 

After they drank their whiskey in silence Sara leans back again, legs thrown over Ava‘s. Poking her leg with her foot, "Lay down, Ava. Relax."  
And how can she not do what Sara tells her to do, how can she not lay down now after the command was so softly and sweet spoken.  
So she does, resting her head on the other armrest opposite from Sara.

The couch is definitely not long enough for both of them, so their legs pile over each other.   
A few hours ago being this close to the other woman would have scared both of them, but right now...   
It‘s different, it feels good and safe and warm.   
Words neither of them ever thought of while thinking of each other. 

And because it is so good and safe and warm, and the liquor in their veins helps letting their guard down they fall asleep, legs intertwined, sharing warmth, soft and even breaths.   
And a small and content smile on both faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we will see how long this closeness will last... 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> lots of love, E!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuhuu new chapter!! 
> 
> enjoy enjoy! 
> 
> not proof read

Sara groans, something keeps poking her back.   
She tastes the whiskey still lingering in her mouth and remembers the other woman that sleeps with her on the couch and is probably the reason behind her waking up.   
Sitting up she sees the foot that poked her, the other leg is between her own legs. 

She gets up, wanting her own bed and her own space.   
Looking down at the peaceful sleeping woman, taking note of her even breath, a small snore leaving her mouth every now and then.   
The shirt that had rode up during her sleep, showing off the beginning of an impressive set of abs.   
Sara feels how she licks her lips.

Ah fuck it. 

She somehow found a way to fit beside Ava, the other woman stirrs in her sleep and pulls Sara closer, pushes her leg high between Sara’s.   
She surpressed a whimper but couldn’t stop her hips from rolling forward a little bit. 

The warmth and the even up and down from Ava’s chest lulls her back into a peacefully sleep.

Ava wakes up, well her mind is awake, her eyes are still closed.   
She loves to get up early to go running before she has to go to work, so as soon as she wakes up she‘s out of bed. Normally.   
But today she feels heavy, boneless.   
Her skin seems to be glued to the leather under her. 

WAIT, my bed isn’t made of leather.

Her other scenses kick in,  
smell- coconut, leather, old books and whiskey   
touch- leather under her, her arm is touching something soft, she can‘t feel her other arm, lips softly pressed against something 

Slowly opening her eyes, she has to blink a few times to get used to the harsh lightning in the room.  
No soft sunlight that normally greets her.   
She feels so hot and definitely feels the headache that dulls her a little bit.  
Until she recognizes the bright lights and memories of a soft smile and sparkling blue eyes flash through her mind. 

Sara, falling asleep with Sara’s feet almost in her face, now those feet touch her feet, legs again intertwined, her head nuzzled in Avas neck, her even breath slides like waves over her neck and collarbone.

The arm she can‘t feel under Sara, the other on the arm of the smaller woman, whose hand found a way under her shirt resting on her abs.   
Lips softly touching the hairline of Sara.   
The more she gets aware of every place where she feels the other woman pressed against her the faster beats her heart and the hotter she gets. 

This is not what doing a report looks like... 

She takes a deep breath to calm herself but all she inhales is Sara’s scent, coconut and something else.   
She thought smelling the smaller woman‘s scent would make her faint but it does calm her for a second and then Sara stirs. 

Shit, shit, shit 

Before she can think about a way of getting out from under Sara she hears them.  
The Legends.  
Sara waking up seeing Ava so flustered is truly a dream compared to the nightmare of the rest of the team finding them like this. 

Voices getting closer to the office.  
"Did you look in the gym?"  
"No but as if Sara would do any sports before 10am."  
"True, maybe she left with the jumpship"  
"no the jumpship is still here."

Ava jumps up, "Ow, what the hell Ava?!"  
Sara lays on the ground now, looking up at the shocked face of the other woman, maybe she should have gone to her own bed.  
"I hope this is not your rule breaking self‘s way of waking people up."  
Still no answer or even an anocklagment that Ava knows what she did. She just looks straight ahead.   
"Well well well, who do we have here, a Captain and an Agent."

Shit, thats why she looks like this.   
Sara jumps to her feet, standing beside Ava, glaring at her team.

"Did you have a good night?" Charlie can‘t leave a smirk out of that question.   
Sara ignores her question and sends her a look that clearly says that she should shut up if she wants to live.   
"What do you want?" 

"You weren‘t in your room and we worried about you."  
Ray being the only one who looks kind of guilty, the rest of the team just grins, Mick raises his beer, gratulating her on... something.   
Sara just rolls her eyes.

"Well as you can see I‘m fine so you can go now and play or whatever."  
Not checking if her team/kids truly left, because she knows that she used the right voice to tell them that she’s not up for any games right now, Sara turns to Ava. 

She tries to look anyway but the smaller woman, not knowing what kind of look she will get when she does look at her.   
"Ava", soft voice from last night is gone, it‘s not said in a harsh way just not as soft as she could say it.   
"Sorry... for," pointing to the floor, hand scratching her neck, where Sara landed a few minutes ago, "you know."   
Sara laughed, and Ava can‘t keep her eyes away from that.   
Sara‘s eyes sparkling, big smile on her face.   
"I have to say, it‘s been a while since someone thrown me out of bed... or from a couch in our case."

Our... bed/couch... falling, all those words she can‘t have in her mind while thinking about Sara and now she said all of them, in ONE sentence. 

Blushing seems to be the only reaction Ava has for Sara in these last 12 hours. Since when is she behaving like that, she‘s not a teenager anymore.   
"Well I, I should go, you know, do that report we didn’t do last night, because.. well you know. Okey bye Sara!"   
She never left any place as fast as the waverider at this moment.   
How can she have this kind of morning when she had that kind of night before... 

It seems like everything happening with Sara is always happening in extremes, nothing mild, nothing slow and nothing she has any control over.   
And if there‘s something that scares Ava then it is loosing control.   
Having control is good, she needs to have control. Without control things go wrong and in Ava‘s life things can‘t go wrong! 

And now she thinks she already lost control without even realizing when it started. 

She needs to stay away from this ship and especially from this Captain. 

Of course that doesn’t work.   
Throughout the next week there seem to be even more anachronisms then before.   
At least she tried to only talk to the Legends and Sara,   
no... Captain Lance through the video calls.   
And that works but friday comes around and she has to go to the ship.   
Directors Bennet said something about personally checking if everyone is still alive and that the ship is still in one pice and she can‘t say no to her boss.  
Can‘t say that she kind of, but not really, totally has a crush on the Captain, on the small but killer woman, who broke time.   
Can‘t say that she is hiding right now, so she goes, portals onto the waverider.

No one is heard, the lights are dimmed a little bit, it is not that late, Ava frowns and makes her way through the ship.   
She hears some grunting behind a door, opening there she is, Captain Sara fucking Lance. Working out in short and tight shorts and a sports bra. 

Always these extremes with Sara.

Sweat dripping down her body, making her glow, hair wild from whatever workout she did.   
Totally in her element.   
And she already knew that Ava is there the second she walked through the door, even the second she did the first step on the ship thanks to her AI.  
She told the team to take the Jumpship and have a night out, she wanted some time to be with herself and train until she couldn’t anymore.   
Ava being there didn‘t change any of her plans, no she just got a fantastic new idea. 

Sara turns, looks Ava in the eyes, but she can see that the other woman is having a hard time not to let her eyes roam over her body.   
And then her eyes drop.

Ava just can‘t peal her eyes away from the sight infront of her.   
Drops of sweat running down Saras neck, over her collorbones and then lost in between the valley of her breasts.   
The drop making the same path her mouth once made, she can‘t help licking her lips and slithly biting down with this memory in mind. 

"As a rule follower should know that staring is kind of rude."

Shit

"I- No I didn’t- I, I mean I didn’t mean to."

Great now you admitted to staring.

Sara moves a step in her direction, the light shining on her body now defining her muscles in a different way. 

"I‘m always open for more than just staring," smirk on her lips, another step closer.  
Ava takes in a sharp breath.   
"and I think you will love what I have planned for us..."  
Ava looks up, seeing into those wild eyes.  
"W-what?"  
Another step closer, hand going to Avas shoulder, pushing herself up to move her lips against Avas ear. 

"Sparring, Sharpe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this, stay tuned for some maybe hot sparring 
> 
> let me know what you think so far and maybe what you would like to see
> 
> lots of love E


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long, there is a lot of stuff going on right now.   
> It was my birthday a few days ago and I'm moving out and and and... 
> 
> but here we are now, the next chapter   
> i'm not so happy about this one, idk, but i just had to get it out now

Sparring?... that's something she could do.  
Something that will be much easier then the thing she thought Sara wanted to do.   
Not that she thought about the thing Sara could mean, of course she didn't.  
Why would she think about ripping Sara's clothes of off her sweaty body and push her against the cool wall of the Waverider, kissing her, her neck, biting down at the place where her neck meets her shoulder.   
The place that makes her moan and shudder and grabbing on to Ava. 

No, no why would Ava think about something like THAT...

Sparring right, yea that's what Sara was talking about, what Sara wants to do.  
And exactly what Ava was thinking about.

"I guess we could, but you know, I don't," she looks down at her suit, "I'm not really ready for any sparring."

Sara looks Ava up and down. As much as she likes the suit she knows that seeing Ava in less clothing will defininetly look so much better.   
"Gideon can fabricate some clothes for you."  
Ava scraches her neck, not sure about all of this.  
"or are you scared you will lose."  
And again that smirk, how can she say no to that, how can she make Ava consider this with just one look.

Oh right... control, loosing control. 

"You really are scared you will lose, aren't you Sharpe."  
"Of course I'm not!"  
"Prove it."  
There is a grunt comming out of Ava, she turnes around and storms off to the fabrication room, leaving Sara behind.

Sara's not quiet sure why she's so keen on frustraiting Ava, why she enjoys it so much to see the small frown on Ava's face.

Maybe because she thinks it's cute.

Woah no, that is not what she thinks.  
It's just... it is just... pleasing, yea that is what it is.   
It's pleasing to know that she has such an affect on the other woman.

She takes a few sips of her water after wraping up her hands and waits for Ava to get back to the gym.  
And then she is there, wearing shorts and a lose tank top.   
Hair is pulled back, not in her usual bun but in a high and messy ponytail, hands wrapped up.   
"You ready or what, Lance."

Getting out of her frozen state she closes the bottle and get's up.

"I was born ready, Sharpe."

They both step on the mats in the middle of the room, shaking their limps to get them lose. 

And then it begins, Ava charges first, throwing fists, blocking shots.   
It is a game, back and forth.   
Sara is surprised, happily surprised. 

It's been a few years since she found someone that could keep up with her, or even tried to keep up with her.   
And now she didn't watch out for a second and she felt it, felt the hit thrown to her stomach.   
Next a knee follows, Sara blocks it, spins around and hits Ava's side with her fist. 

Both are breathing heavy now, walking in circles, always having the other in their eyesight. The sweat Ava saw on Sara before and sees on her now, she can feel it dripping down her own skin.   
Ava layed on the the mat one time more than Sara did, now she has to get her to the ground and they are even. 

Again there is this energy around them, not anger, nothing calm.   
Pure competition, both wanting to win.   
Sara's sure she got this, but so is Ava.  
So they both give their best, charging at each other, blocking the shots of the other. 

Ava gets to her somehow, to close to block her hit, Sara tries to get her leg behind her, but Ava knows her somehow, knows that she would do that move.   
So instead of Ava landing on the mat, Sara does, Ava's on top of her, between her open legs.   
"I thought you were born ready Lan-"  
That is all she gets out before her back hits the map, thights pressing against her hips, locking her in place, so do the hands holding her wrist above her head. 

Again, no control.

Their breathes become one, no one knows where the other body starts and where theirs end.   
Sara get's closer again, fire in her eyes.   
"I was, and I won."  
Voice is low, low and cocky. 

And then the fire in her eyes fades away and something new is there. 

But it's not really something new. The burning just changed, now it's desire.   
Sara can feel it going through her whole body, feels the heat that moves down, down between her legs.   
Feels the need to grind on the woman below her, to kiss her.   
The need to make Ava scream her name again. 

But she can't. Yes she makes Ava blush and stutter and maybe more but there is no way that she would sleep with her, again.   
Not now after she knows who she is. 

She's fucked up, at least that's how she sees herself. 

So she pushes her body up, up and away from the other woman. 

"That wasn't fair, I already had you pinned to the ground."  
Ava sits up, looking up to the woman who's back is turned to her 

"The fight wasn't over, you should have had a stronger grip on me."

"And since when do you decide when the fight is over."

Ava fights better then she thought, it took more strenght then anticipated to win this last round. 

"Since always."

And then Ava loses her voice, Sara startes to stretch her slithly sore mussels. 

She bends over and gives Ava a full on few of her behind. Ava clearly feels the heat rising to her cheeks and between her legs. 

Rising to her feet to find something to do, anything really that doesn't involve looking at the other woman, the other really hot woman.   
She turns around and spots the water bottle graps it and takes a sip.

"Give it to me." 

And of couse she chokes, can't believe that Sara really said that.   
Turning around to the other woman, looking at her with disbelive and shock.  
"Whaaat?"  
Sara holds her hand out. 

"That is my water, give it to me."

Water, that's what she wants, nothing else.

Sara takes a step closer, Ava a step back until she hits the cold wall of the Waverider. 

"I mean I get that you want to use my stuff, it's mine after all, but I've got far better things back in my room that you could use," flirty smirk forming on her lips, "preferably on me."

WHAT 

"What?! No I don't, I don't want to use anything on you- I mean from you... and on you."   
Traping Ava between her arms, resting her hands on both sides of her body against the wall. 

"You sure Sharpie? The way how red your face is tells me something else."

That's it, she can't take this anymore.  
She shoves the waterbottle towards Sara, making her arms fall to grap onto the bottle. 

"I've- I have to go."  
She grabs her suit that she left at the door to the gym.   
"Sure you do, don't think to much about me!" Sara shouts after Ava. 

She feels the smile that's left on her face for making Ava react the way she did. 

She also feels her heart beating fast and she knows that's not because she's still a little bit out of breath.   
But she doesn't want to think about what that could mean, she kind of does already.   
Not naming it is the best way to deal with these... feelings or whatever it is that she catched. 

Anticipating the next time she see's the other woman, knowing she will try to get the same reaction out of her she just did now. 

Not knowing that the next time will be entirely different from this, no smiles be exchanged, no jokes will be made. 

But right now she's still unaware of that fact and enjoys the high of having the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it's not as bad as i think it is   
> and i hope you enjoyed reading this   
> let me know what you think
> 
> hope there are still some people reading this 
> 
> love, E


End file.
